


Run

by kxro_2



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Parody, Running, Shit, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: She ran. Ran as fast as she could. Ran to her extent. Ran until it was hard to breathe. Ran until her legs gave out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really young, in 2013. I'm just posting whatever I can to this account. I know it's cringey, dude, this was almost 5 years ago. Chill. Anyway, I know I ruined your childhood just by the presence of this fic but enjoy

**MUST READ THIS BOLD THING BELOW**

**V**

**So I'm writing a Map and Backpack story. You're probably gonna hate me. I couldn't help it, okay? In here, Backpack and Map are human. I'm gonna give them human names because who the hell names their child Backpack Or Map? So Backpack will be called Beck and Map will be called Matt. Backpack and Map will be their nicknames :P**

* * *

Dora left for a party, leaving Beck and Matt behind, and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow evening. The last time the two came, it ended in chaos. They somehow released the animals from the Zoo and pranced on top of the guests when they got drunk. It would be best to leave them behind.

The sun evaded, letting the bright moon to conquer the skies. It was truly a beautiful sight. Beck sighed, staring out the window as Matt slumped on a large sofa.

"Wanna play a game?" He suddenly spoke up.

Beck looked towards him and raised her eyebrow, asking, "What kind of game?"

He simply chuckled, "let's see."

She nodded her head and sat beside him, a slight blush covering her face. "So, where's the ga-" she was cut off when Matt jumped on her. "Map! What on earth!?"

"Hah, I scared you!" He laughed. 

"Did not!" She argued. 

"Did too!"

"Hmph! You couldn't ever scare me!"

An idea popped in his head. "lets see about that"

"Whats th-" Beck was cut off again when cold, paper like lips attacked hers. "Hmp!?"

He moved his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her. "Map..." She trailed, in the kiss closing her eyes while her little blush grew into a deep red.

The truth was, she really liked Matt. The way he treated her, spoke to her, smiled at her, it was really gentle. Before she knew it, she was in love.

A hand traveled down to her inner thigh, slowly taking off her panties. Beck was too absorbed into the kiss to notice the movement and continued kissing Matt.

Next, his hands traveled to her chest and groped her breast. "Ah- M-Matt please stop. I-I'm not-" her shirt was ripped off. "AH! Stop!" she cried. Matt ignored her and took her breast into his hands, fondling it

"No! Stop!" she cried, struggling against him.

"Quiet little Backpack, this'll be over before you know it" he hushed her.

"NO!"

Next, her bra was torn off. Beck covered herself and continued to protest. "Stop it Map!" she screamed.

Squirming away was no help. He'd find her anyways.

But why!? Why would her sweet little Map do this to her? Never in her life had she thought she'd be raped by Map. MAP. Her freaking gentle Map!

Matt forcefully opened her legs and stared at the plump vagina. He licked his lips as Beck watched in horror. As he brought his face near her opening, she gave him a big kick.

The movement caused Matt to stumble back and giving her a chance to escape.

She ran, ran as fast as she could, ran to her extent, ran until her legs gave out, ran until it was hard to breathe.

It wasn't very far. Not far enough to outrun Matt; He chased her.

**Author's Note:**

> Redid some of my bad grammar and.. God, I remember being like "Oh gosh I like how it came out," but in reality, this is fucking shit. Ewwwww.


End file.
